Don't look at me
by Potix
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Jo and Laurie,the way we wanted them to be...-my first story,so please be kind !
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I don't own anything, we all know that Louisa May Alcott created these two wonderful characters a long time ago...**

**Please be kind: this is my first fanfic in english, and even if I tried to correct every mistake, i know I left something behind...**

"Teddy ?" Jo's voice vibrated in her attic, and a pernickety listener would have detected a slightly irritated note in her tone.

"Yes, Jo ?"Otherwise, Laurie's low voice sounded perfectly neutral,only a swift blink in the eye betraying his amusement.

"Could you stop staring at me, please ?". She plunked down her pen on the table,in a purposely excessive gesture.

"Define "staring", my dear..." . His almost unemotional answer provoked in Jo the exact reaction he wanted.

"Well, just stop looking at me with "that" gaze !". Jo raised her voice, her grey eyes trying to burn holes in the handsome face of her neighbour and best friend, who was sitting nonchalantly on his favourite armchair, looking completely innocent to a naive audience,but not to his companion, who knew him too well to be cheated by his pretence.

"Define "that" gaze,please...". _She's trying to restrain herself,but I don't think she can manage for too long..._his lips remained still,but inside he was smiling..._thank God she's not a mind reader...I hope..._

"Umpf, you're so annoying sometimes..." _If he thinks I'm not able to restrain myself, I will show him what I can do...just play it cool,Jo...as long as you can,or at least just a bit longer than him!_

"I know...but you're still not giving me an answer – describe me the way I was looking at you".

"I...I can't !"

"Do you remember you're a writer, don't you ? And quite talented, if I may say..." _maybe if I try to adulate her artistic side...it works...sometimes..._

"Flattering me doesn't work today,Teddy...don't push your luck...". She tried to sound threatening, but she knew it wasn't working: she wasn't really angry, only bothered by his attitude,and most by the fact that he was succeeding,whatever his goal was...

"Well,don't blame me for trying...but describing is part of your job,and...". _she's falling in my trap...three,two,one..._

"I wouldn't call it a job...it's more a natural inclination of my soul..."

"See? You just did it ! You take one word and you have the rare ability to transform it in a wonderful sentence...please let me understand the way I was looking at you..."

She didn't let him finish his adulation. "You're doing it on purpose,aren't you?"

"I don't know what are you talking about !". Now Teddy was starting to be as exasperated as it sounds.

"Really? Tell me what you really want, aside from me giving up on this tedious chapter I've been working on for three days, just to join you doing something you would describe as " glorious,breathtaking",and obviously very dangerous for ourselves ?"

"Do you really want me to give you a serious answer ?"

"Could you please repeat the sentence,without doing that thing with your eyebrows ?"

"Jo dear, for being a genius, you have a very poor vocabulary..."that thing"?"

"Teddy, you're doing it again!".Jo knew she was starting to sound like a whining baby,but she couldn't help herself: she was trying to fight her attraction for her Teddy (_stop referring __to him this way, Christopher Columbus !_),and it was starting to be such a difficult task,with him wriggling his eyebrows like that...she was starting to feel butterflies, well not exactly butterflies,they were like a flight of nervous bees colliding in her stomach,and the sensation was so frustrating,because she knows that she shouldn't feel that way...

"Come on, Jo,doing what ?". Teddy's voice brought her back to reality.

"Theodore Laurence, you know it !"

"Josephine March, who's annoying now?" .He couldn't help himself, and mimicked her tone and the use of first and second name.

"Fine! You won! I can't stand that allusive look of yours,like you want to...like all you've in mind is..." . Jo couldn't find the right words..._or maybe I'm just too coward to say the words?_

"Is ?"

"I...is..." . Laurie understood that that was the exact moment to act; she was babbling, she was letting down her defence, and he was going to launch his attack. Now or never.

"Are you ok? Your voice is faltering..." .He stood up, and started to approach her...slowly, but steadily.

"Stop! Don't move!" Jo's voice was an octave higher than her usual voice, although she wanted to sound calm and determined.

"What are you afraid of ?" Laurie was just a few steps away, when she stood up and left her chair,moving away from him.

"I'm not afraid..." .The words lingered, but she knew she was lying. Lying to him,lying to her, lying to her body and heart. And she knew she couldn't escape now, in her little attic. She coundn't escape him,and their feelings for each other,even if she was trying desperately to walk away.

"Aren't you? And why are you running away, hiding in a corner of the room?" When she heard his voice, she finally saw that he was right: she was in the furthest corner of the room, with no escape.

"It's too warm there...I prefer here,it's a little bit colder..." . _Good excuse,really good Jo...and you call yourself an author ? _

"I don't feel any change in the room temperature,unless..." . He purposely let his sentence linger on.

"I can't stand when you don't finish a sentence..."

"That's why I keep doing it..." . _I knew you too well, Jo dear...why can't you accept it?Why can't you trust me, trust us, just for one time ?_

"Unless what, Teddy ?"

"Well, you're trembling...and you feel too warm...maybe you caught a cold...". She suppressed a laugh: he knew how to ease the tension...

"Since when you're a doctor ?" . Her response was banal, she knew it, but she couldn't find a more appropriate answer...she couldn't focus,not with him coming closer, so close.

"Since when you need me to be..."

Only three, maybe two tiny steps separeted them. Laurie decided to stop.

"There's no need for you to come closer, Teddy..."

He didn't need a permission. He just wanted to be sure that she was alright, he kept repeating himself while he raised his hand and moved his fingers towards her.

"And there's no need for you to check if I've a fever, so please stop caressing my forehead !" Jo loved the way his fingers were stroking soothingly her skin, and that was the reason he must stop it...she loved it too much.

Laurie stopped almost immediately. He let his hand fall, and started to lean on her, until his forehead touched hers. "I didn't say it to make you replace the caresses with you leaning your forehead on mine...". Her voice merely a whisper now..."I don't like this situation, Teddy..." . She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"And why aren't you running away ?" And the moment the words left his mouth, she had the epiphany. She understood that no matter how much fear she was feeling now, she couldn't escape. And not because she was afraid of him, of his reaction if she rejected him;no, she simply didn't want to go away. Everything was so clear now, and she had her strenght back. Everything was as it was supposed to be.

She opened her eyes, and let herself sink in his eyes, for the real first time ever."Teddy ?" .

"Yes, Jo?" . Laurie couldn't believe what was reading in her eyes: he couldn't interpret all the shades of her iris, but he recognized the main emotions: hope, and love.

Jo let her nose brush his, and in return he let a little smile open on his lips. "Stop looking at me like you want to kiss me...".

"What do you want me to do,Jo dear..." _Just ask me, Jo...we both knew what we want,and we're not afraid to do it,anymore_...

And he was more than happy to accomplish her request,finally."Just kiss me,please..." .

**Please be kind and leave a review...just because I'm so curious !**

**And since dear Mariagoner dedicated one of her masterpieces to me, I want to dedicate my little effort to her-Thank you darling,again**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I started this, I was determined to write just a little oneshot...and I think that this will be the final chapter,at least I hope my muse will let me finish it here. But anyway, after posting it, I found out that I wanted to hear their thoughts about what I let happen to them,so here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

She didn't how it had happened.

She remembered the kiss, of course, and after that the odd feeling that they were living a lifetime remembered moment.

The little smiles they shared, and then his hand caressing her cheek, like he wanted to be reassured by her flesh that she was still here,near him. And finally the second kiss, with the confidence that it was real, that they were living it, and it was not a scene of her tales,where she imagined herself as the brave lady and him as the valiant foreign king,finally admitting their mutual feellings-or one of his dreams,where she didn't escape away from him after a small sign of interest.

And then,she yawned.

She knew it was not the most romantic act to perform in front of him, especially after a kiss- and her mother,and Meg, and almost every female in Conchord told her that she was not supposed to let the people see her tonsils when she felt tired...but she was tired, that chapter didn't let her sleep properly last night, and she yawned in front of Teddy a billion times, Christopher Columbus! He must know that, even if they kissed, she was still the old Jo March, sometimes rude, not completely tamed, maybe a little too much earthy...

His words shook her from her thoughts.

"Are you tired ?"

She nodded, and let him drag and rather unceremonoiusly drop her on the old ottoman in her attic. "So, farewell to romanticism..." she thought, before her eyelashes closed. So after a few minutes, she fell completely asleep, and didn't see him staring at her with a look that would made her blush, so full of care and adoration. Only when he was sure that her sleep was deep enough, he moved her towards his side, and let her head fall on his shoulder, while putting his arms around her. With a last look on her peaceful vise, and a last little smile at her light yet persistent snoring, he closed his own eyes, and let his mind fall in a serene sleep.

So, when she woke up later (and she didn't know how late it was,but it was certainly dark outside), the first thing she saw was his ratherly handsome face, and the first thing she felt was his embrace; and even if she didn't recall the exact sequence of events that led them to share her ottoman, she was sure she could get used to that. And after all, her couch never seemed so comfortable like in that moment.

The End

**So, thanks everybody for all the kind reviews, they were really appreciated...and let me know what you think about this last part,please!**


End file.
